Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell module.
Description of the Related Art
A solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, which are formed of semiconductors of different conductive types, for example, a p-type and an n-type, and electrodes respectively connected to the substrate and the emitter region. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
In particular, a solar cell, in which electrodes are not formed on a light receiving surface of a silicon substrate and n-type electrodes and p-type electrodes are formed only on another surface of the silicon substrate, has been continuously studied and developed, so as to increase efficiency of the solar cell. Further, a module technology for electrically connecting the plurality of solar cells each having the above-described configuration has been continuously studied and developed.
Examples of the module technology typically include a method for electrically connecting the plurality of solar cells using metal interconnectors and a method for electrically connecting the plurality of solar cells using a wiring substrate, on which wires are previously formed.